


Who needs a script? Let's just do improv

by confettipog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor AU, All they do is read through it and tell me what they think but still, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream SMP Actor AU, Dream SMP film au, Dream SMP is a show, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Fluff, Film AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I actually have a beta reader unlike you normies, I don't watch half the people that are in this, Idk if that's what a beta reader does, It's like midnight and I randomly got this idea, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Only putting them in because I know them and they're in the SMP, Out of Character, Personas not real people, SHIPPERS DNI, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Think I'm going overboard with the tags aren't I, Tommy-centric, but who cares, definitely do not ship minors, no romantic ships that's weird don't ship real people unless they're ok with it, or at least mostly, probably, this isn't meant to be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettipog/pseuds/confettipog
Summary: Basically if the Dream SMP was a popular TV showSome of these will be oneshotsThis will only be updated when I get random motivation, just like my other fics
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Late for work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy oversleeps and SBI gets to the studio late

Sun filtered through the small crack in the blinds as Tommy curled up further into his blankets. He groaned as his older brother burst into the room. “Tommy, it’s 9am, we’re going to be late!” Wilbur hissed, shaking him awake.  
“I’m up, I’m up.” Tommy yawned, pushing the covers off and slowly lifting himself off the bed. Wilbur threw a costume at his face along with a thick script in a plastic wallet. “We have a lot to film today, and we need to start as soon as we get there. Put your costume on and let’s go, we’ll grab breakfast on the way.” Tommy sighed before changing into the outfit. It was his torn-up exile outfit, some random sandals thrown in since his character no longer had shoes. 

When he got downstairs, he was met with the sight of Techno moaning about a small string poking out of his cape, Phil trying and failing to get his wings on, and Wilbur getting increasingly annoyed as he brushed cheerio’s off of his hoodie. Techno looked up at Tommy, seemingly evaluating him, before walking over and messing up the blonde’s hair. “Hey!” Tommy shouted.  
“Can’t have brushed hair in exile, Tommy. You won’t look the part.” Tommy groaned loudly, before grabbing a carton of apple juice and standing over by the front door.  
“Ah, forget this, I’ll just have Eret do it for me,” Phil muttered, exasperated, he and Techno coming over to join Tommy. “Hurry up Wil, you’re making Tommy seem fast,” Techno called.  
“I’m coming!” Wilbur shouted back, before running over with a wig in his hand, having clearly forgotten to put it on before.

On the way, they stopped at McDonald’s to grab Tommy a burger and chips before carrying on as fast as they could, it now being almost ten minutes past when they were supposed to be at the studio. When they finally pulled up in the parking lot, Dream was waiting outside, tapping his foot and looking annoyed. It was made worse by the fact he was in costume, with a gleaming but fake, blunt sword in its holder, worn and dirty green hoodie with its hood over his hair and a cracked porcelain mask covering his face. 

“You’re late,” the green man remarked, as the group rushed over. “We know, we know, Tommy slept in, everything went wrong with the costumes, we had to grab Tommy breakfast on the way and the line for the drive-thru was SO LONG and on top of that, traffic was a pain so honestly we don’t even care at this point.” Phil spoke at almost light speed with no breaks, it was a miracle he didn’t have to take a breather after. “Uh huh.” Was all Dream had to respond with. “Well, when you get in, go to Eret if you need any corrections or help with your costume and then go to Niki for your makeup, once you’re done come to the filming area, we’re starting in Logstedshiere today.”

Phil went to Eret first to get help with putting on his wings, the rest of them went to Niki. Wilbur had to wait the longest since all uncovered skin needed to be made grey and he needed his white contacts like Eret. First was Techno, with just some scars and the occasional bits of highlighter to make the lighting work better for him. Next was Tommy, putting dirt in his hair and eyeshadow over his face to look like dirt and grime, along with darker, duller blue contacts and scars on his face and arms.

Then Phil came back from Eret, and mostly got the same as Techno, although less scars since his character had been in the story for less time. Finally, Wilbur was up, and had his transformation into Ghostbur. 

While everyone was waiting for Wilbur to return, they started practising and getting into character. Tommy was having particular difficulty, as he’d woken up little over an hour ago and had barely begun to memorise the script. This was worrying him, a lot, but Dream assured him that he was allowed to use his script in the practises and if anything went wrong, they could just reshoot. He instantly nailed the emotion and the timing, he just needed to remember his lines.

At last, Wilbur was on set, and they could begin. 

“What’s it like being a ghost?” Karl grinned from behind the camera. Tommy was a natural at this, even in scenes like this when he could have gotten away with being slightly more emotionless, he hit every note perfectly. His voice sounded like it had barely been used, if you were paying attention, you’d be able to catch the hint of misery behind it.

“Pft, what’s it like being alive?”

The short pause that followed was comfortable, but awkward at the same time. Dream watched from backstage, hoping the viewers would feel this way too.

“I think I’d make a good ghost.” Tommy jumped as the powdery blue dye was shoved into his hands. Not planned, but effective.

“But- but I like ghost Tommy.” Wilbur immediately noticed his mistake and let out a nervous laugh. “I mean- alive Tommy- shit, sorry.” Everyone laughed at this. “We don’t have to reshoot the whole scene, right?”

Karl shook his head. “I don’t think so. If we just zoom in on Wilbur a little more, we could hopefully make it look like it was just a perspective change, and we’ll only have to reshoot that line.”

It was little bloopers like this that really made the tedious process of filming and reshooting worth it. Of course, all this effort was paid back to them in tenfold once the final product was released to the public, but the bloopers made it FUN.

Maybe being late isn’t always that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo, thanks for reading!
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to be updating this for a while, but hey ho. My motivation goes out the window if it's not some weird Lion King AU video lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are apprieciated!


	2. On set (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those days. Dream was teetering on the edge of ACTUALLY LOSING IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the roles so you don't get confused (everyone is an actor on top of their role):
> 
> Fundy, Ranboo, George, Ponk - editors
> 
> Wilbur - former writer, now pure actor
> 
> Dream - writer, producer
> 
> Drista - director (she's rarely featured in an episode but when she is, Dream takes over as director)
> 
> Niki - makeup artist (it's hard being the only one, but she manages)
> 
> Eret, Bad - costume designers (if an actor/actress needs help putting a part of their costume on or has any small rips/tears, they go to Eret. For bigger problems, they go to Bad)
> 
> Techno - writer (no matter how hard Dream tries, he cannot get Techno to write an arc that focuses on someone else. Techno's not being self-centered, he just has no idea how to write characters that aren't himself)
> 
> Purpled - occasionally used as Tommy's stunt double if the Brit isn't feeling up to it that day or physically cannot do it. The editors just use colour correcting to make him look more like Tommy.
> 
> Literally everyone else: just actors
> 
> Quick warning, this has basically no plot whatsoever, sooo-
> 
> Dream POV

It was chaos. Absolute, utter chaos. Props were being lost, costumes were ripping, lights were falling, makeup was being ruined. Dream sighed as he realised it was going to be one of those days. Why oh why did they decide to film today? And what’s worse, it was Christmas Eve, so there were people complaining about not being able to eat advent chocolate until late at night or not being able to spend the day with their family, but none of them really hated being there, they just liked to complain. A lot. Which made days like this even more unbearable for the writer/director.

“FUNDY WHERE’S MY MEMORY BOOK?” One of the teens, Ranboo, was yelling to a fellow actor and editor from across the L’manberg set.  
“WHY WOULD I KNOW?” And there was Fundy shouting back. Dream honestly felt like his eardrums were about to burst.  
“I SAW YOU WITH IT YESTERDAY AND NOW I CAN’T FIND IT!”  
“I THINK YOU’LL NEED A MEMORY BOOK YOURSELF, YOU HAD IT THIS MORNING!”

“Uh… Wilbur?” Woah, Tommy was actually being quiet for once. Obviously it’s for a reason- what does he want now?  
“What Tommy? I’m trying to find my Ghostbur jumper.” Seriously? Dream internally groaned. Wilbur was meant to be one of the responsible ones.  
“I broke my compass.” Of course Tommy broke his 53rd compass. Dream was literally going to lose his god damn mind if Tommy broke the next one.  
“Oh for god’s sake. Here, take this and go away. If you break this one I’m taking your kneecaps.” Is that illegal? He hoped not. 

“POOONK!” Dream turned his head to see George yelling for Ponk. Damn, it was so loud in here that they had to shout at each other even though they’re like 5 feet apart.  
“WHAT NOW GEORGE?”  
“WHY IS MY PROGRAM SO SLOW TODAY?”  
“WE MUST BE HAVING INTERNET ISSUES, NOW BE QUIET AND LET ME WORK!”

“DREAM WHERE’S MY ARMOUR?” Dream sighed as he whipped around to face Sapnap.  
“No need to shout Sappitus Nappitus, I’m right here.”  
“Fiiiiiiine.” Dream rolled his eyes under the porcelain mask. “But seriously, have you seen my armour? I can’t find it anywhere.”  
“Didn’t you give it to Eret and Bad to polish?”

A loud crash was heard from the exile set. A surprised shriek emitted from there at the same time. Dream and a couple of others (including Wilbur) ran over to make sure no one was hurt, luckily it didn’t seem like there was, but a light had fallen. Again. Tommy poked his head out of the tent, wide-eyed. “Nothing to worry about Tommy, a light fell but it’s nowhere near you!” Wilbur shouted. Tommy nodded before retreating back into the cheap-looking shelter.

By 8pm, all of them were ready to just call it a day, but Dream didn’t want to end the day on a bad note, so he offered to take everyone out for ice cream at Thornton’s. Everyone got excited and agreed, especially the teens. They’d have to go in as small groups since there wouldn’t be nearly enough room in the small shop for all of them, but hey, if it got them those three freezing scoops of deliciousness, then it was worth it.

The day was crazy and weird, but honestly, Dream didn’t really care. And neither did the author, as she is now incredibly sad that it’s not summer so she can’t have Thornton’s yet because they only sell ice cream in the summer. Also it’s not sponsored, it was the first thing she thought of when she wrote ‘ice cream’ down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher: please turn your cameras on
> 
> Me: how about.. no?
> 
> Also thanks for readinggg :))))))) sorry it's not as long as the other one
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but not expected ^.^
> 
> This is probably the definition of a drabble bar the fact it is 503 words more than a drabble is supposed to be.


End file.
